Sensuous Fail
by Black Casanova
Summary: Genesis is a man who knows what he wants and knows how to get it. Angeal/Genesis. Smut. Mild humour.


Don't even ask. I've been needing some A/G lately and this popped into my head. I blame xlightfromabovex.

Disclaimer - Characters are not mine. Heard this half a million times now....

* * *

Sensuous Fail

Angeal was beautiful as he slept. Strong arms flung across the bed, taking up the space that he never had as a child and smiling because of it. The plain white sheets he used, not being as materialistic and fanciful as his friends, rested daintily over his waist, falling into the defined dips of his hips; showing every single inch of muscle… And then his face, usually tight with seriousness, responsibility and pride, was softened, lips curved upwards and black hair tousled from slumber. There were three things Genesis loved to wake up next to in the morning: a mirror, Sephiroth and Angeal.

The redhead slunk into the room that was lit by only one lamp on the bedside table to the younger SOLDIER's side. The shadows cast worked to highlight the raw strength of the man that made Genesis' breath hitch from sight alone. That body was the first he had ever explored, mapping and committing every inch to memory with the clarity of a photograph.

He reached the end of the bed, smirking. His silent approach had not woken Angeal when such a thing would have his other lover, the world-famous Silver General. Perhaps it was because Angeal would so often find that Genesis had come to visit him in the middle of the night, tear stained and shaking from his parents' home whilst Sephiroth had not.

The two friends from Banora shared a lot of memories, secrets and experiences that no one else could ever encroach upon. Genesis recalled with dreamy eyes of all the different locations, positions and techniques that they had explored together, mutually, knowing that neither would ever come to regret it. Slim, deceptively delicate fingers worked away at his clothes. First the scarlet trench was dropped from his shoulders, pooling at his feet like he had lost his skin, which in a way the coat almost was.

SOLDIER armour quickly followed, hurried, but with a care to remain as quiet as possible. But the clinking metal of buckles was too shrill to go unnoticed and Angeal stirred, brows furrowing in sleep-swept confusion.

Another chime of Genesis dropping the rendered-useless strip of leather and he turned over altogether. His lips parted, unable to find his voice to question in the time it took for Genesis to smirk and drop his trousers in a way that was _anything_ but dignified. Neither of them could recollect just when Genesis had stopped being composed and proper as his parents had raised him and just became debauched. His mouth, his vocals and just what he did were so frustratingly arousing it made Angeal question his morals.

Nonetheless, the redhead's shameless conduct had a profound effect – the desired effect – on his body. A simple strip-tease of even the most simplest of clothes had the ebony-haired SOLDIER grabbing for flesh, salivating like a dog drugged up on pheromones. And Genesis had his own scent when aroused, overpoweringly strong, exotic and spicy - it infected all who caught it… luckily there were only three things that could ignite the more passionate side to him: himself, Sephiroth and Angeal.

That scent grew stronger and stronger, filling the room and possessing Angeal's senses as Genesis crawled up from the foot of the bed, completely naked and already sporting a rock-hard erection. There was about a foot between them now, and Angeal's tongue had finally decided to wake up.

"Gen, what are you doing here?"

Genesis sat down pointedly on Angeal's sheet-covered hips and stared up, blue eyes wide and glowing in the light. "Sephiroth's busy, obviously."

Rolling his eyes, Angeal shuffled up and rested his hot back against the metal headboard. The movement caused Genesis to find himself on solid, muscular thighs instead which was a good… and a bad thing. The redhead's hands lavished attention to his concealed cock.

"Oh, you're already hard… how incredibly convenient." Genesis smiled and stood on his knees, drawing the bed sheet down until Angeal's member popped out. The size would always astound him, as well as the thought that he had accommodated it at fifteen without adequate preparation and he was still able to sit down comfortably.

The SOLDIER groaned, a mixture of emotions, pleasure and irritation as well frustration for his own stupidity, falling for Genesis' haughty tricks every damn time, even if it were a simple flutter of burnt rose-wood eyelashes. "Gen, I'm kind of bu-"

A hand was wrapped firmly around his shaft, long fingers barely meeting around its heft, pulling him into position as the redhead's body found the perfect angle.

"Shh, Angel," Genesis hushed, voice honey sweet, dark and low; lips curved into a smile. His eyes were tender, as they always were for him, only for him, and his left hand tied affectionately into his hair. The murmurs of Angeal's pet name continued as Genesis lowered himself down, tight and hot but noticeably pre-prepared. He was slick and the friction added to the heat; sent tingles through their cores.

Out of instinct, a response to Genesis' warmth and caring focus, Angeal placed his hands at the almost effeminate curves of his waist and urged him into a steady movement, rewarding that lithe, slim body with a hard thrust every now and then. With Genesis' spice and sounds enveloping them in a blanket of oh-so-familiar passion, Angeal forgot where he was, when he was and what the situation had been before his oldest lover had sauntered in with the skill of the stealthiest, deadliest predator in need to quench a thirst, and then there was a chance of him leaving just as quickly afterwards. But usually Genesis loved to curl up in bed next to his lover, if only for the age-old sanctuary presented by those brawny, tanned arms.

The door facing the bed to the right hand side swung open. But the two SOLDIERs were too lost in each other, eyes consuming each other with a ferocity matched only by the pace of Genesis' hips swallowing every available inch of Angeal's cock like he had every other time for near a decade. Blue eyes stared from behind a fringe of damp onyx hair in a mixture of shock, horror and undeniable arousal. Slowly, Genesis' head turned, following the scent of apple shampoo and those crystal eyes focused solely on the young, near naked SOLDIER. He smirked but continued the sinful movements of his body with abandon.

"I'll come back at another time," Zack shrunk back into the bathroom and closed the door silently, defeated… then again, Genesis didn't seem too angry at seeing him, so maybe it would be okay to watch. Hell, Zack would go as far as to say that the scarlet commander _wanted_ him to watch. And Zack had learnt to follow his superiors' _every_ whim.


End file.
